His Thoughts
by rojy
Summary: What he thought were his last thoughts. Can be considered a sequel to intertwining


"Ulquiorra-kun, that was really fun" She said with a every inch of her body beaming with happiness. He was also Happy -not that anyone would notice except some few and specially her her -. He was amused by her reactions and her expressions. Most of All He was proud he could make her that happy by just taking her on a date and it was nothing fancy really, they just took a stroll in town and then went to eat in a normal family restaurant.

Now, They were in a public park they stumbled upon after eating. It was not late and non of them wanted to return home, yet. They sat together under a tree with a small distance between them as any couple at the beginning of their relation would.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra-kun" he turned his head to look at her and replied "do not thank me, women. I also had fun"

She giggled while turning to look at the setting sun.

"You know that I am the one who should be thanking you" He teased because he knew she did not like making him feeling in debt to her. She knew very well he was teasing her, well he was some kind of a tease in general.

"you're being mean, Ulqui-kun" She replied trying to tease him back as she had known well that He hated that nick name while pouting and turning her head away from him.

He was rather amused by her reaction to get irritated by that silly nickname She gave him.

they both sat in a comfortable silence. He began to dwell on the reason he should be thankful to her and remembered what did he figure, he remembered his exact thoughts at that time. He never told her about this. He hesitated whether to tell her or not. But he believed she deserved to know and she would at some point. If he's going to tell her any way, why not now?

"Women, remember when you saved?" as soon as she heard this she pouted immediately and was going to reply thinking that he was still teasing but he continued before she could say anything "remember what did I tell you? that I could grasp what the heart was"*

"Yes." She looked more serious and concerned about what was coming next.

"I never told this to you before neither did I tell another" She looked like before with the addition of some curiosity.

He turned his gaze to the distance in front of him and said with his deep and low voice :"What I could grasp of the heart before my death was not much. but still, at that moment I found the heart.." she was eagerly listing to him

"my exact thoughts were:

" _I envy because of the heart_  
 _I glutton because of the heart_  
 _I covet because of the heart_  
 _I am prideful because of the heart_  
 _I sloth because of the heart_  
 _I rage because of the heart"_

Then he looked at her with his features and voice softening and caressing her cheek:

" _Because of the heart,_  
 _I lust for everything about you._ "

As he said the last two lines he lift his hand and caressed her cheek. She looked at him Happily surprised that she closed the distance between them to lean on him and put her head on his shoulder. She was happy because that was what you could get as close as to confession from Ulquiorra. He technically was new to feelings and much less expressing them. She was happy because he had shared with her something from deep within one's self that is not told to others.

She was happy because he found his heart. Though she did not like him feeling in debt to her (she believed that change must come from inside first no matter what the outer forces were) she was also happy because he could find the heart because of her. She may even say she's proud that she helped in changing him and in making him happy.

He was a bit surprised and stiffened at the sudden contact but then he relaxed his head over hers closed his eyes with a ghost of a smile over his head while linking his hand with hers.

* * *

 **A/N: I liked Ulquiorra's poem and I wanted to use it in a fan fiction hope you liked :D**

 **I made a sequel for this "Her thoughts"  
**

 ***I forgot to to say that this could be a sequel or something in the same universe of my other fic intertwining. so that explains this line**


End file.
